


Cally Conrad

by Bunny_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Girl/pseuds/Bunny_Girl
Summary: Cally Conrad. Human. Although that's what you'd believe. Read if you dare...





	1. Important Information

Hi guys I wanted to start off first and say sorry but I’m going to be re-editing my work some of the first chapter will be there in the beginning but everything is going to be changed for one Derek isn’t going to be de-aged I’ve kind of thought of different ideas for Cally and him also Cora and Laura will be alive there will be kind of a flashback chapter for that about Cora being found. And there will be a friendship between Erica and Cally because I really did like that but it won’t be for a few chapters. Her parents are sort of an issue and I’ll figure it out soon she doesn’t have an Aunt and Uncle in this along with the cousins it might change over time just give me a little. Okay so the Laura Alpha thing about that there’s a few things about it and will be explained because I plan for a chapter to be of Cally and Laura talking when an issue arises don’t want to spoil anything. If you have questions or just want to tell me you’re sad about the change let me know sorry everyone again…

 

First Chapter will be hopefully posted soon I am working on the edit right now...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-  
Eyes drifting I looked towards the edge of the long table warily black eyes stared back holding a bottle of water between thin and long fingertips “Cally you’ll come right? To bowling.” There was a sneer in Lydia’s voice I glanced towards the long strawberry blonde haired girl we would still be friends like in primary school but she met Jackson leaving me behind till Jackson seemed to stare at me more that had caught her attention.  
The vibration of my phone had me looking downwards after pulling it out there was a text saying don’t go out I need to talk to you tonight, “I’m not feeling so good I don’t think I will.” Seeing Scott staring at me he didn’t appear exactly happy while Stiles being Stiles tried to look at my phone because he sat beside me I frowned at him. Grabbing my things I walked off heading for the outside remembering Scott and Stiles blatantly telling me to stay away from Derek that he was bad news I just frowned at them not really speaking because I knew it would be no use.

Entering the house I held letters in my hand separating them for my mother and father they added to the already growing piles “why do you do that?” Jumping mid-air I threw the letters about flailing turning to stare at the leather jacket clad person frowning as I clutched my fast beating heart, “you’re going to give me a bloody heartache Derek jez.” His expression didn’t even change I knew it wouldn’t he wasn’t really a laugher or a talker much.  
“Well if you keep eating junk food you’ll have one.” He nodded towards the takeout containers I stared at him slightly ticked holding my tongue I shook my head chucking my bag to the floor and sitting on the couch, “sorry. But why don’t you cook something… Healthier.” Looking up I fixed him an expressionless stare it made him frown finally breaking that stoic expression he always wore he sat down on the couch as well near me but not to near. “I don’t know how. The reason why I keep doing that with the letters is because one day I’m still hoping my parents will one day realise they actually have a daughter, I don’t have a family that cares if I eat the right food or I’m doing well in school or even if I’m okay.” It had been the first time I actually opened up to someone his hand had reached out intertwining his fingers with mine not saying a word I was kind of thankful.  
“I care about you Cally. And that’s not something I’m used to. I actually want to make sure your eating well, that you’re okay and it drives me nuts sometimes that you’re not near me. There are things I haven’t told you. Things that I need to tell you. But it’s going to put you in danger if I do.” Biting my lip I looked to Derek seeing the stoic look was back he was being serious then his smooth green eyes were glancing my way trying to find anything in my face to give away what I thought. “At least I’m not the only one I don’t like when I’m at school and I literally have no clue where you are other than the texts and even that’s sparse from you, kind of annoying sometimes but I can understand you’re not really a texting person. I’m not really honest with you either just for some things it’s complicated but I guess if I hear you out and keep an open mind will you hear me out and possibly stay just for a bit.”  
Once again I was biting my lip but I had changed folding my legs and sitting on the couch with them crossed fully turned to Derek who sat straight, he was thinking it over minutes passed then finally he looked my way ever so slowly just nodding his head. Taking a breath of relief I touched his hand that I had let go of to get into this position “you know my family some of them died in a fire well I have an older sister and younger sister they’re going to be coming back soon also I have an Uncle my mother’s brother he was badly burnt but somehow survived the Hale. That somehow is because my family are a little different from other peoples were special, do you know what a lycanthrope is?” My eyes shot up at the word staring at Derek swallowing a few times I thought and continued to trying to make sense of things.  
“You’re telling me your family are werewolves? Seriously? They exist. Are vampires real? Scratch that I don’t even think I want to know if they do, whoa I mean that is a lot. Werewolves. Wait so that means you’re a werewolf whoa- I really don’t want to say that’s awesome because it sounds funny but it kind of really is Derek. I mean I loved the idea of werewolves being real growing up I pretty much read old tales about them thousands of times falling asleep to watch a wolf running through a meadow free. You know I won’t tell anyone right?” He just sat there I think I had stunned him with my answers but all that partially stopped when my stomach grumbled I blushed looking down slightly cursing it for ruining the moment, “you need to eat. I’ll make you something you wait here okay.” Frowning a little I finally just gave in to Derek leaning against the couch arm I put my legs up lying about stretching my legs out to full advantage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluffy scene between the two I like Derek and Cally but she starts to reveal some things to me too in the next chapter…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I hope to finish my others on here and FanFiction but I don't know yet, bear with me as I take this tale of Cally Conrad as she grows up in Beacon Hills it'll be slightly different to the actually seasons but have some elements of it. Enjoy :)


End file.
